Camping Magic
The group goes out camping (Even if most of them don't want to) and they meat an unexpected young girl in the forest. Characters Hope Don Jacob Allen Nate Christa Transcript (The episode opens with everyone walking in a forest, with Hope leading in the front and everyone else following with an annoyed expression) Hope: (Singing) Lets gather round the campfire and sing out campfire song, our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G.. Don: SHUT UP ALREADY! Hope: What's got you so angry Don? Don: YOU. Jacob: Yeah, you've been singing that same tune from SpongeBob for like 30 minutes, we're all pretty Goddamn annoyed right now. Hope: That's the point. Allen: Can someone please just tell me why where here? Nate: Because my dipshit sister made us go camping. Allen: Witch one? Hope: Aw come on dudes, I thought it'd be a fun way to end the summer! Allen: Hope, I'm sure you're the only one here who thinks this is fun. Hope: Too bad, you guys are here now lets make the most of it, right? Don: Can I punch her? Please? Jacob: I know that she's my sister and all, but yeah I say go for it. Hope: You guys are assholes. Nate: Did you expect us to be happy about this? Hope: Whatever, let's just set up camp! Don: Who died and made you the boss? Hope: No one. Yet. But it can be arranged. (Time lapse, the tents have set and everyone is just hanging out around the fire place) Hope: Allen, get out of the tent. Allen: NO, THERE'S NATURE OUT THERE! Hope: Oh my God, when are you going to get over this!? Allen: NEVER Don: (Carrying some sticks to the fire) Just let him be, he's a lost cause. Jacob: HEY ALLEN THE'S A BUG IN YOUR TENT! Allen: WHERE!? (Jumps out of the tent) Hope: Great, you're out! Allen: Fuck you guys. Hope: C'mon, let's go to the fire! Allen: As long as you don't start singing again. Hope: Just come on you little bitch (Drags him to the fire) Nate: Oh look who's out. Allen: Shut it. Don: He's just mad because he has to go outside for once. Hope: Like you where earlier today. Don: Shut it. Hope: (To Allen) Hey Al, I wanna see if I can scare these idiots, go hide and when I give you the signal, make some noise. Allen: Sure. (Walks off and goes to hide in the woods) Hope: Guys ya know it's pretty strange being out here after what happened to those kids. Jacob: .... What kids? Hope: Well about 13 years ago, there where 4 kids that went out to camp out here, the where brutally killed with their insides ripped out. All the cops found was a recording. Don: Well, what did it say? Hope: It said "I am the forest Lady" just like that. Let's see if we can hear her. .... Hope: I said lets see if we can hear her. Allen: (Off screen) Uh.. Hope, I'm stuck in a bush.. Hope: (Face palms) Jacob: Guys I heard her, she's stuck in a bush. (Time lapse to everyone sleeping in their tents, while in the forest bright pink light are flashing from far away, along with a flashing sound). Allen: (Gets up) Um.. Hey guys.. Don: (From her tent) Allen, please shut the fuck up I'm trying to sleep. Allen: But.. Hope: (From her tent) Don, you're worse! Allen: But guys. Nate: (Off screen) SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU! Allen: COULD YOU ALL STOP!? Hope: You started it! Allen: Am I the only one who sees the pink light!? Hope: Pink light? (Looks up at the sky) What the fuck? Don: Crazy shit. (Everyone gets out of their tent to check it out) Nate: Maybe it's that aurora stuff? Allen: It's coming from somewhere on the earth dude, look, (Points to the source of the light) It's somewhere around here. Jacob: ... IT'S THE FOREST LADY! EVERYONE RUN! Hope: You must be tripping balls right now. Don: I say we check it out. Hope: I second that. Nate: Me too. Allen: I'll stay here and be look out. Hope: Look out for what? Allen: Bears... Hope: Your coming weather you like it or not deal with it. Allen: (Heavy sigh) Fine. Jacob: And I'm not staying here alone so I'm coming too. Allen: Still afraid of that story Hope made up? Jacob: Shut up at least I'm not afraid of bugs. Hope: Whatever dudes, let's just go see what that light is! (The group runs to the pink light in the forest, as they run the light gets brighter and brighter) Don: Look over there! (Don points to a young dark magenta colored girl constantly lighting up a glyph) Dark magenta: Damn it! Still not working! Okay one more time. ( Her eyes start to glow brighter as she sets another large magic glyph on the Forrest ground, illuminating the area in hot magenta light) Ha! It's working! (Suddenly the light starts to flash a bit before shining brighter and then completely disappearing in a flash, sending the girl flying and crashing into a tree) Ouch.. Allen: What the hell? Don: Quite stupid, you don't want her to think we're stalking her do you? Dark magenta: Huh? I-is someone there? Don: Crap. Dark magenta: L-look I'm warning you, don't come any closer. Hope: What now do we leave or what? Nate: We can't leave she'll notice us and who knows what kinda crazy ass powers she has. Dark magenta: (Listening to find where they are) Found it.. Ecriture, Ten Swords (Her eyes light up as a glyph appears under her, and ten swords appear around her, all pointed to the bush that the other are hiding behind) Now, show yourselves! (Everyone pops up from behind the bush with their hands up) Don: Whoa okay, we don't want any trouble... Hope: Yeah we just wanted to see what was up with the lights and shit. Jacob: Please don't stab us. Dark magenta: Oh.. (The glyph disappears along with the swords) Hope: So what the fuck is up with all this shit anyway? Dark magenta: Well I was just trying to get this Ecriture right but it didn't work that well. Nate: We can see that. Hope: Ec-rid... Whatever the fuck you said, what even is that? Don: Ecriture is a scripture. Dark magenta: Yeah.. How'd you know? Don: ... I just do. No reason. Dark magenta: Well, to be more clear it's a writing for different spells for magic glyphs. Hope: "More clear". Allen: I'll explain it to her later. Dark magenta: I hope I wasn't bothering you, I didn't think there'd be anyone out here. Hope: It's cool. By the way, is that why you came out here? Dark magenta: Well that's not the main reason. I guess you can say I travel a lot, pretty much just go wherever looking for adventure! ... But I haven't really done anything yet. Don: Well I'm sure you'll find something in this city, I mean, seriously, it's never really quite out here. Dark magenta: That's good to know. Jacob: Hay kid, do you have a name? Dark magenta: My name is Christa. I am not a kid, I'm 19. I have as many rights as you. Nate: Legally drinking? Christa: ..... Shut up. Don: Okay well we know your name, and just so you know, I'm Don, the loud one over there is Hope, the spick-haird one is Nate, standing next to him is Jacob and the one with a bug on his arm is Allen. Allen: Wait what!? Where is it!? Christa: Pleasure to meat you all. Don: Same, maybe you should come back to the campsite with us, cuz it doesn't look like you have much shelter here. Christa: Well I lost my stuff and... Sure I'll come with you. Hope: Awesome. (Looks up at the sky, the sun is coming up) Better hurry back. (Everyone but Christa starts to run back to the camp site) Christa: That's strange, I don't know what it is about them but.... I think I just found some adventure... Hope: (Off screen) Ey, Christie, you comin' or what? Christa: Oh, right! (Starts to run to them) -End Category:Episodes